Reality's Demons Reuploaded
by TheRainyAsian
Summary: Isabella Cho's dad is dead, her older brother is crazy, her little sister likes the terrible One Direction and her best friend is nearly dead. Isabella's life couldn't possibly get worse until she is offered a spot at Santa Barbara University in America, and she gets the surprise of her life: Jordan Maron is in her class! Rated T for language, R & R. Reposted and continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Do note, this story is REUPLOADED. This story is originally from LittleMinecraftGirl and since she no longer is on fanfiction, she has given me full permission to continue the story. The first 2 chapters were written by LittleMinecraftGirl and I give her full credit for them. I had only done minor editing of the first 2 chapters so they are true to there origins. The rest of the story is written by me, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Also go check out the original writer on wattpad under the name:MunchingSparkelzGirl**

Chapter One: The Man in Shackles

I heard him screaming. That's all he does. Scream, scream, scream. I rubbed my face, tired. I'd taken so many trains to get to the Asylum to visit my brother. The Asylum. Its official name was the West London Asylum for the Mentally Challenged. But to everyone it was just the Asylum. I walked down the halls, the nurse beside me jumping every time a particularly loud shriek echoed out of the cells. So she was practically jumping every second step. I walked, my fingers looping together and then unwinding, and then repeating the process. I didn't want to be here, but I was supposed to see Casey once a month. My poor, bat-shit crazy older brother. He'd seen some terrible things which had driven him over the edge. Like, the second terrorist attack in America. He'd been there, and he'd watched as buildings crumbled and people burnt like human candlesticks. I shivered. I much preferred my gloomy, rainy London. We reached a large, heavy metal door with a sign hanging on it, the bold letters reading:

CHO, CASEY. 23. ROOM 1403

The nurse pulled a key off the hook next to the door, and inserted it into the lock, twisting. I heard the heavy-duty locks clanging, and then the large metal door swung open with a squeal. The boy inside didn't move. He was huddled in the corner, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"I'll leave you to him. Knock when you want out," the nurse said quickly, stepping out and swinging the door shut. I put my hand on the door, briefly wishing I could just go and pretend this never happened. I sighed, my fingers leaving the cold, cool door. I turned slowly. Sudden movements frightened him.

"Casey," I said softly. His head whipped up. Once upon a time, he kept his black hair in a fuzzy buzz-cut. Now it was long, untamed. No one could go near him with scissors. Another thing about Casey Cho: He used to be a tad overweight. Now he's skin and bones. The few times they've fed him had been when they gassed the room and force-fed him through a tube. Oh, Casey. He once was my brainiac, my over-protective, kind, funny and caring older brother. Now he'd been reduced to a screaming, wailing shell of the man he once was, fighting against demons only he could see. I stared into his wild, shifting eyes. I fought back a sudden sob.

"You're not Casey," I whispered. "You're someone else." I wiped back a tear. Casey howled like a dog, leaping forward only to be yanked back by his wrists, the blood-stained chains rubbing at his already raw skin. Casey was gone. This was a madman. Suddenly crying, I knocked on the door and fled the room.

I sat on the park bench next to the fountain. I rubbed my eyes, my face still red from crying. My face is stupid-looking when I cry. I'm Chinese-American, but I'm also British. My mum's American and my dad's Chinese. I look... well, dad says I look Asian, with my facial features and my long, silky brown hair, but I have my mum's eyes. My eyes are wide and bright, and a nice shade of brown. Apparently, I look cute. I look down at my chosen outfit: black leggings, a patchwork skirt and black tank top. Inappropriate for the sudden change of weather, but according to my best friend Myra I looked fabulous. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. My train would be here soon. I hauled myself up with a sigh and walked through the park as a light rain worked itself up. I went down into the underground train station and stood by the platform, waiting for the train. I sighed. I'd have to visit Casey tomorrow so I didn't feel bad. The train rolled into the station loudly, and I stepped on. I stood, so a elderly lady could snag the last seat. I reached up for the railings, and I nearly slipped on my wet shoes as the train jolted and started forward. The lights on the train stayed bright, and everyone swayed in time with the train as we travelled underground, out of London and into the villages. That's were I live: West Lichminster. It has a stupid name, yes. Finally, the train jarred to a stop, and I exited, exhausted. Travelling made me tired. I don't even know why. Well, just one of the joys of being me. I sighed, walking through the streets of West Lichminster towards my house. A dirty apartment which I share with my mother and sister and the jar with my father's ashes in it. I go inside, walk up the stairs and enter my apartment. My little sister Renee was singing along to One Direction, which I hated. Mother was listening to the radio, tuned onto Dan and Phil's show. She didn't know Dan and Phil were crazy famous YouTubers. I sighed again, and walked into my bedroom and booted up my computer. I was a YouTuber myself, under the name of FourtuneCookie. I did vlogs and Minecraft videos, because it took my mind off things. Talking into a webcam was surprisingly peaceful. I had a habit of talking to myself, and knowing I was actually talking to people helped. I heard my bed springs creak and I stopped. I smiled.

"You're late," I commented, not turning, just continuing on with setting up my computer. I heard the smile in his voice.

"You're late, actually," he countered. "Was the three-nine late again?" I nodded.

"Yep. Its always late on Saturdays," I told him, and I heard the bed creak more as he shifted.

"Well, how is my crazy boy these days?" he asked.

"Still shackled and screaming at things I can't see," I reported, and I heard him sigh. I wanted so bad to turn around and crawl into his arms and sob, but I couldn't. After all, I was talking to air. My dad wasn't there. He'd died last year in the terrorist attacks. But now, I could hear him on the bed. If I turned around, I'd see him in clear detail, down to the shiny badges he'd earned in Vietnam to the greying stubble he got every morning. I was just... crazy. Like Casey. I was so close to diving off the edge. Casey was already there, and he'd be waiting with open arms. I only had one question: How long until I was there?

I stood inside the Hospital, waiting at the desk. They'd ran out of visitor passes and had to get me a new one. Five minutes late, I had one around my neck and I was walking along the pristine white halls towards the room I visited each day. I pushed open the door, and my best friend smiled at me, sitting up and putting her book aside.

"Hey there Bell. How's life?" Myra asked, and I smiled as I hugged Myra, sitting on her bed. My best friend Myra Patts suffered from a rare and aggressive form of Leukemia. She'd been in Hospital since Year Six. Her long, beautiful auburn hair and fallen out from Chemo, and she had no eyebrows or any form of hair on her body. One night when she'd been out in a short remission, we'd had make overs, and I'd cut up all my dolls and glued hair on her head and her brow. She'd loved it and we'd laughed so hard. We had good times, weather she was in remission or in the Hospital. But I was scared. She was fading. Even now I saw it, the gauntness of her face, the way she'd winced when she moved, and how thin her arms were. Like sticks.

"My brother's still crazy, Renee still likes the five idiots and I'm still talking to my dead dad," I replied, and she nodded thoughtfully, then punched my arm.

"You're life sucks," she giggled, and I smiled.

"Yeah, it does," I admitted, and she just grinned.

"Did I miss anything exciting in school?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Year Twelve is nearly over. Its just tests and tests," I told her, and she smiled sadly.

"What I'd give for a normal day of school," she sighed, and I chuckled.

"School blows," I said with fake seriousness, "Its not good for your health." Myra rolled her eyes.

"All my doctors are freaking out. Apparently the slightest virus could conk me out," she said, matter-of-fact. I gulped. I couldn't lose Myra. She saw my look.

"Oh, don't," she groaned. "I can casually talk about death because its closer for me than you. So don't give me that look." I glared at her.

"No, you can't casually talk about death," I said. "Its too real. So shut up and eat your designated pudding." I ordered, and she snorted, picking up the little cup and spoon and opening the pudding.

"I'm the one dying. I should get to boss you around," she complained, so I grabbed her hand and moved it, jamming the spoonful of pudding into her mouth. She gulped hard and snorted out laughter.

"Bitch," she spat, slapping my arm. I laughed, and she smiled.

"Have you decided about Santa Barbara yet?" she asked softly. I sighed, my fingers finding the end of my brown locks and twisting them painfully around my index finger.

"I don't know. I want to wait until..." I said, not finishing it. Not until you're gone.

"You can't wait on me, Isabella," Myra said softly, taking her hand in mine. "I'll be gone soon, and you know it. I can't hold you back for achieving your dreams in America." I gulped, fighting back tears. "You can't let the dead girl walking pull you back. I love you like a sister, Bell, and you know that. But I'm at the end. I have maybe a few months, if I'm lucky a year. It'll be easier if I know you're happy when I go." I made a weird noise in the back of throat, tears falling freely.

"Don't say its your dying wish, because I will full on lose it," I stammered through my tears, and Myra laughed, leaning forward and hugging me. I cried on, and she pulled away and rubbed my arm.

"Calm down, Bell," she said. "I'm still here. Savour it now. But right now, your getting my laptop and we're going to watch YouTube." she ordered, and I laughed, wiping my eyes and getting up. I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose before grabbing her sticker-coated laptop from her backpack and passing it to her. She opened it up and went into YouTube, and typed in CaptainSparklez. CaptainSparklez is our secret. We watch all his vlogs and Minecraft videos and plan our trips to Minecon and what we'd say to him and what we'd do. We figured that since we were eighteen and he was twenty-one, there wasn't too much of an age gap. Yes, we both had huge crushes on him. We watched his latest Vlog, and then decided to re-watch his Sky block series with Mark and Nick. Myra had a bit of a crush on Mark, and I teased her constantly. We laughed our way through every episode before visiting hours finished, and I had to go home and lie away in bed, worrying she'd go without me there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do note, this story is REUPLOADED. This story is originally from LittleMinecraftGirl and since she no longer is on fanfiction, she has given me full permission to continue the story. The first 2 chapters were written by LittleMinecraftGirl and I give her full credit for them. I had only done minor editing of the first 2 chapters so they are true to there origins. The rest of the story is written by me, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Also go check out the original writer on wattpad under the name:MunchingSparkelzGirl**

Chapter Two: To go or not to go

I opened my eyes, shocked I'd actually gotten some sleep. I stared up at the crumbling roof and yawned. I hadn't had any crazy dreams, either. I sat up suddenly, blinking. When I had a good night's sleep, that usually meant something had gone spectacularly wrong. I'd had a good night of sleep the day Myra was diagnosed and the day of the Terrorist attack that took Dad's soul and Casey's mind. Crap. I jumped up, stripping off my pajamas and pulling on a fresh shirt and my favorite pair of tracksuit pants. I jammed my feet in my sneakers and ran a brush through my hair quickly, and then I sped out of my bedroom into the living room. Mum was reclining on the couch reading the Sunday papers.

"What's wrong? is it Myra?" I asked hurriedly, and mum looked up, surprised.

"Bella? You're up late, sleepy head. its nearly ten. But no, nothings happened. Why do you look so scared?" Mum asked, laughing as she stood up and walked over to me, kissing my head. She was wearing white jeans and a black shirt, her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Breakfast is in the microwave if you want it. Renee left for Sarah's house an hour ago," Mum told me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was a flux. I walked over into the kitchen, opening the microwave and pulling out the plate of bacon and eggs. I unwrapped it, grabbed a fork and sat at the dining table. I munched slowly and thought to myself. I had thought something was wrong. After I finished my breakfast a few minutes later, I went back into my bedroom and opened laptop. I checked my emails and saw one marked as important. I opened it, thinking it was just spam, but as I read it the blood drained from my face and I went numb. I was silent. Then I stood up on shaking legs and walked out into living room. Mum looked up and saw my face.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked, and I cracked.

"I got accepted!" I screamed, and mum's face lit up.

"Are you serious?" she shouted, and I nodded, jumping up and down. Mum leapt up and screamed, doing a dance. My face flushed as I showed her the email. I grinned.

"I've been accepted into the Santa Barbara University... holy shit," I whispered. Mum's smile grew wider as she read the email.

"It says the term starts in a week. God, we need to get you a ticket! And pack you stuff! Oh my god!" Mum shouted, jumping up and down. I smiled, flopping back on my bed.

"I'll need an apartment. Or I'll dorm it. Or I could share a place with another student!" I chattered excitedly, and mum's face suddenly fell.

"You need to go tell Myra," she said softly, and I froze. Crap. I'd forgotten all about my best friend. I jumped up off my bed.

"I'm going to the Hospital now," I said, and I pushed pass mum and ran out of the apartment.

"Oh my god! You got accepted! I'm so proud!" Myra squealed, wrapping her thin arms around me. She was up and walking, but was still sick. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you," I complained, and Myra's face hardened. Then she slapped me full across the face.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I shouted, rubbing my cheek.

"You can't stay because of me, idiot! You need to do this! I'll Skype you every night anyway, and I'll come visit," Myra said casually, like it didn't matter she was half dead. I frowned.

"But I can't leave without you!" I whined, and Myra rolled her eyes.

"Your going, Bella. And that's final," Myra said firmly, hugging me tight. "I'll miss you, but I need to know you're happy." Myra smiled sadly at me.

"Myra..." I moaned, and Myra chuckled.

"You aren't allowed to make any new friends or get a boyfriend without telling me everything," Myra instructed. "If you think a boy's cute, tell me. If you meet someone knew, tell me. If you go to Disneyland, tell me. Bottom line, you're telling me everything." I smiled, sniffing. She made me laugh, but she also managed to make me crazy upset.

"Okay, boss. Anything else?" I said jokingly, and she nodded.

"I want you to go and make a Vlog and tell everyone about this. Right now," she ordered, and I saluted her, knocking my heels together.

"Sir, yes sir!" I barked, and she laughed.

"At ease, solider. Now go!" she said, and I hugged her a final time before leaving. I had to stop on the way home to cry.

I closed my computer and sat back in my chair. I'd made my Vlog and finished editing it. I'd let it finish uploading by itself. I heard the bed creak.

"I heard the news. Congratulations, baby," Dad said. I smiled, turning in my seat and staring at the being my crazy imagination had created.

"Thanks, daddy," I said. He stood up, and I shivered as he put a hand on my shoulder. I felt his hand. That was new. Maybe I was closer to being with Casey than I thought.

"You've done well. How did Myra take it?" Dad said, sitting back down and smiling at me.

"So wants me to go and keep her posted with everything," I said. "I guess I'll go. Maybe I'll get a boyfriend."

"Do I need to give you the sex talk?" Dad said with mock-seriousness. I giggled and went red.

"Ew, no. Gross dad!" I giggled, and he smiled wider. He opened his mouth to speak when the door banged open. I looked at the door, than back at the bed. Dad was gone. Renee stood in the doorway.

"Dinners ready," Renee chirped, and I sighed.

"Okay, coming," I said. As I walked out the door I felt dad kiss my cheek. I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Happy birthday for tomorrow, sweetie," he said in my ear, and I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**What up swaggers! That's what I call my readers. Anyway this is the first chapter that I wrote, and my writing style is different from LittleMinecraftGirl, but I'm trying to mimic her writing style as close as possible. Anyway I also am writing another story called "The Reconosince Project" so please go and read that after you finish reading this. To the review!**

**LittleMinecraftGirl: Thank you! Hopefully this will clear any copyright claims! Anyway I hope you enjoy the baby you left for me to take care of!**

**LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

I headed downstairs for dinner, the smell of teriyaki fish filling the room. My mouth was drooling from the smell of my favorite food.

My sister was helping my mom set the table with the tv turned onto the BBC news. Its practically a family tradition to watch the news everyday during dinner. My dad had always done it, intact that was the way we had heard about the terrorist attack that killed my dad. Its become a sort of memorial to remember him. I quickly sat down and we started eating.

"So when are you planing to leave for college?" My mom asked.

"I honestly don't know, its become so sudden," I responded as I took another piece of the fish.

I shifted my full tension to the tv screen. Politics, financial deficit, car crash, fires, bank scandals, the usual lot of the news.

"Isabelle... ISABELLE!" my mom snapped.

"Huh huh what?" I said as I snapped my attention to my mom.

"I said I think you should leave for UCSB soon, like right after graduation."

"What why?" I stammered.

"Because your going to live overseas, a foreign country. Well at least for you."

"But what about you guys? I'll miss you guys."

I tried the best puppy eyes I could to my mother and sister.

The look on my mothers face just wanted me to cry. She was trying soo hard to stay strong an not let out a tear.

"Well I have some close family living in Santa Barbra, and I contacted them earlier asking if they would help you settle in. They gladly agreed to help you."

I looked back at my mom and sister. Am I really ready to leave my family. Am I prepared for my future.

"I had found a very good place for you to live. You'll share a flat with a roommate. Its not to far from the campus and I have already payed the first 3 months rent. You will leave in 2 weeks."

I quickly jumped up from the table and stormed upstairs.

"Isabelle!" My mom yelled.

I ran up into my room and slammed my door shut.

"Hey your mom is just trying to help you get settled."

I looked up started by the voice, only to see my dad sitting on my bed.

"I know but..." I stammered.

"Honey she's sad your leaving to, but everyone has to leave the nest sometime. And now's your time."

"Let me tell you a story. A story of being afraid. I was a young man, afraid of the outside world. I wanted to stay home to take care of your yeye and nainai.**(AN. Yeye means dad dad and nainai means dads mom in mandarin Chinese.) **But your yeye wanted me to leave home, give me the push for me to start my life. My mind told me I wasn't ready yet, but my heart really wanted to go and explore the world. I was scared and confused. Then one day your yeye sat down with me like we are right now and said, '你不要受困你的心。你要让你的心飞来飞去。他想去哪，你就跟他去吧。'**(AN excuse my horrible Chinese. But the translation is: Don't cage your heart. Let if fly and be free. Wherever your heart goes, you go to.)** So I took his advice and joined the army hoping I could tour the world. I was first stationed overseas in the Americas. That was when I met your mother. It was a classic east meats west love story. We both dearly loved each other, and 9 months later, she became my wife. And later behold, I soon have 2 kids and is living in central London!"

I chucked as my dad paused his story. I loved hearing his story's, they always made my day.

"I had a wonderful life that I would have never had if I stayed at home. Listen to your yeye. Don't be afraid to go to the united states. Live you life and let you heart be free."

I stared at his ghostly figure for a minute and thought about what he said.

I sighed and said"I guess your right. I better start packing then."

"That's my girl." he said softly.

I looked up to see him leaning towards me. I felt a cold touch on my forehead and noticed that my dad had just kissed me. I smiled brightly.

"Hi daddy." a soft voice said.

We both looked to the source of the voice and saw my younger sister leaning on the open door frame.

"Hi sweetie. Isabelle good luck honey. I'll always be with you." my dad replied softly as his image started to softly fade away into nothing.

After my dad had completely left I turned my full attention to my sister who was still leaning against the doorframe.


End file.
